


Unconventional

by sama1347



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blood Pacts, Gay Male Character, Loki & Demon Male Character, Loki married, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sama1347/pseuds/sama1347
Summary: Back a few hundred years ago things were different. My species was in disagreement with the Allfather and in extent Asgard. When a truce was proposed by the Allfather, my King accept on the terms of a physical pact. A blood pact to be specific.The only thing, nor my King nor the Allfather wished to participate so their children were thrown into the mix and the most unconventional marriage began.





	1. Prologue

**A Blood Pact.**

The powerful statement of my King and Father rung out across his court.

"Between my only child and a Son of Odin, the truce shall be written in a pact of blood," Father stated as he raised his staff in cheer.

" _Me?_ " I splutter to my Father as the cheers drowned out my word to eavesdroppers.

"Yes, _you_ , my child this is but one step in your diplomatic relations. Sure, you may end up being wed as a last resort but it would be an honour to marry into the royal family of Asgard," my father's beady red eyes screamed at me to challenge him, to crush any fight I might have.

"Very well, my King," I respond, my head bowing as my raven hair falls in front of my eyes.

There was a party that night, Hellions partied with song, dance and bloodshed of weaker species. We came not from any Norse realm, but from something much darker that was since destroyed.

My father and I were the last true species of our kind and the status came with cruel requirements.

Hair dark as night, skin white as snow and eyes crimson like the blood we shed. To humans, we were known as Vampires, Demons or something akin to a bedtime terror.

In reality, we were the origin of those stories of demons and biblical hatred. In terms, my Father was the son of Vlad, his birth name Draven Vladson.

My name is Lucifer Dravenson. Soon to be the husband of Loki Odinson.

The story pans out a little less like it was planned, but it's my life and Loki is literally the God of Mischief put us together and you've spelt trouble.

Though, Loki was a little too akin to his family to fully understand it back then.

See, when it came a time that my King and I arrived in Asgard before the Allfather and his family. Odin had not spoken of the plan to marry one of his sons with me and neither seemed to jump at the chance. Due to Thor, the older and leaner brother, being heir to the throne... Loki was left with figuring out how to go about a demonic man being his so-called bride.

The story is certainly something to reflect and laugh about.

•°•◇☆◇•°•

Lucifer watched as Loki's eyes widened in shock.

"Pardon? Father, you told me _nothing_ of the arrangement," Loki held a very bitter look towards his father.

"It is what it is. Dravenson will be spending a week here before the official pact is made and you two are wed. That is final," Odin stated while his family looked between Lucifer and Loki in shock.

"I shall return in a week, don't hesitate to imprison my son if he causes trouble," Draven declared as he vanished into thin air.

"A pleasure to formally meet you all," Lucifer cleared his throat offered an awkward smile.

"Loki, if you would show Lucifer around," Odin practically ordered.

"Of course, this way," Loki faked his own smile and the two men strolled off out of the golden chambers only for Lucifer to be awed.

"I wasn't aware the entire palace was gold, I must say it's an impressive look," Lucifer offhandedly stated.

"That means you don't have halls of gold then?" Loki somewhat teased.

"Halls of darkness, the lingering musk of blood and I must say despite the whole disagreement between our fathers... Asgard seems to be a nice enough place," Lucifer felt a smirk pull at his lips as he might finally escape his father.

As Loki started to actually give Lucifer a tour, said being was aware of the hidden looks sent his way. If Loki wasn't looking at the fine, dark hair that flowed down Lucifer's back he was looking at his flawless, soft, white skin or his calm crimson eyes that always seemed to glow. Even the oddity of the man's high-heeled boots interested him.

The more Loki looked the more he noticed the sunken features hidden in plain sight. Be it the greying bags around his eyes, the contour of his cheekbones standing out more than they should or the way that Lucifer carried himself with calm composure, it screamed one thing to Loki - that for whatever reason, Lucifer was exhausted and had been for some time from what he knew of his kind.

Despite Loki's own thoughts, Lucifer had humoured himself a proper look at the man giving him a halfhearted tour. From the seemingly traditional keeping of moderately long hair, Loki and his brother both kept, to the jarring opposites they seemed to be, Lucifer was able to tell somewhat of Loki's story as the second brother. However, despite the proud man wearing his green and golden accented robes showing his colours with pride that reflected in his emerald eyes... There was more to him than met the eye.

Lucifer's father had cautioned him of the one secret the marriage would be founded on. Seeing as their kind could smell a creature a mile away, Odin had added that Draven and Lucifer swear not to tell anyone of Loki's non-biological relation to Asgardians.

Seeing as each man interested the other, the week was spent with Lucifer adjusting from his dark robes that showed a little much skin to be modest to that of Asgardian robes in the colours of Loki. Family colours were the one giveaway that had Asgard's public in an uproar. The second prince had found a bride in a man.

The days that Lucifer spent getting to know Loki, Thor and Frigga were quickly spent in them learning he was quite the placid man who didn't seem to anger much. Though Lucifer had once scolded Loki for playing one too many tricks to see how far he could push, Loki became fascinated by the regal power that Lucifer exhibited in putting him back in place without causing any harm.

When it came the day of the pact to be made, Loki was stunned at what it had entailed and realized why Lucifer had previously skirted around the details. After the two were wed for the sake of their image, they would be bound in blood.

"Ancient demonic characters are to be painted on each individual in their partner's blood, fully naked to speak the vows of promise or truce before being sealed with one of the most intimate actions two people can do - a night of lust ended with a bite on your neck, Loki," Lucifer had done well to hide his slightly flushing face as he quietly explained the rite.

"So we paint with our blood, have sex then you bite me and it's done?" Loki was no stranger to nights of passion, man or woman or in-between he hadn't minded.

"You make it sound so simple," Lucifer rolled his eyes playfully, "It's like a promise, Loki, the promising of souls. It's an old art and was rumoured to have played a part in the creation of soulmates."

"So not only are we to be wed, have sex and set a truce but we are supposed to fall in love? Is that what you are saying?" Loki looked at Lucifer in disbelief, the man was by no means unattractive and captivated his interests but to love him? That was a bit much.

"Love isn't something you can control, Loki, but it will create a bond between us, platonic, romantic or lustful is up to us. We're looking at two sides of the same coin here... but I must be honest. I am interested in you Loki, your tricks amuse me and your intelligence is something to be reckoned with," Lucifer grinned.

"So much flattery, are you trying to win me over?" Loki taunted.

"No, I'm going to tell you something and you must take heed. After the truce is made, my father with no longer have control over me and it is my belief he will force me to give him a child of our blood or he will kill me but allow the truce to remain. I doubt you know a lot about internal affairs but my Kingdom is weak, my father and I being the last of any powerful bloodlines and we are targeted again and again for this. I do not wish to participate in his bloodshed without reason any longer so I will be running away in a few days time," Lucifer kept his placid nature the entire time he talked, only the faint look of sorrow crosses his eyes when he mentioned leaving.

"Why tell me this?" Loki slowly asked as he stood up.

"Because once the pact is formed, I will not want to separate from you. Be it love or disillusion, once that connection is formed there is no going back, especially as someone who lives off consuming others blood," When Lucifer uttered the last sentence Loki's eyes widened.

"So those old stories are true then, you Hellions become stuck on the blood of those you take too. You'd just be feeding off me!" Loki felt a slither of rage in the pit of his stomach.

"I cannot explain what you will not understand. After tonight, when the pact is formed... you will understand, maybe more than I'd like," Lucifer offered a genuine yet sad smile to Loki before he left the gardens where they were speaking.

Little did Loki know, Frigga had heard the entire conversation and knew a lot more about the Hellion than what her son did. Lucifer needed to run the morning after the pact was complete or both Odin and Draven would kill him side by side as Odin wanted nothing of a Hellion staying wed to his son and Draven, as Lucifer had thought, wanted to rid the Hellions of Lucifer's kind touch.

So the plans were set in motion, the facts that changed the fates of many and perhaps cursed an already cursed prince even further.

•°•◇☆◇•°•

Lucifer had taken heed not to ogle at Loki as the two stood before each other. There were only two symbols that needed to be drawn on, one on the forehead the other on the chest over the heart. On the other hand, Loki had to bite his tongue as he had not known Lucifer would have had a black tail with a fluffy tuft on the end of it formerly wrapped around his waist, hidden.

Lucifer went first in painting on Loki's forehead, pushing any stray hairs back and saying the required chant. Loki returned the action, pushing Lucifer's fringe back and cupping his face, ignoring the somewhat excite shiver that ran down his spine as he felt how soft the Hellion's skin was.

Lucifer moved on to Loki's chest, trying to see past the toned pecks as he wrote and said what he needed too. After he lifted his finger the blood turned black, like ink. Loki raised a brow before facing a similar situation with Lucifer. Once the symbol had been drawn, the blood turned black and a pull of carnal instinct drew the two together.

"You never mentioned the feelings that came with this," Loki whispered to Lucifer, his tone deeper than intended.

"A lot more tension this was, isn't there?" Lucifer chuckled equally as quiet as the two went closer together.

The wedding had been your typical royal wedding, the parties still raving on throughout the kingdom minus the chatter of a beautiful bride seeing as there were two grooms. There was the slightly awkward ceremony, but the dancing as festivities made up what it was lacking in emotional value. Then, the two had retired to Loki's chambers to form the pact. No one was allowed remotely near the duo as the completed the rite.

Not that anyone wanted to be near them when Loki figured out why Lucifer had kept his tail well hidden. Nor when Lucifer found a soft on Loki's neck and indulged in it. Most certainly no one wanted to be near when two became one in the minutes of pure ecstasy that they indulged in continuing until Lucifer bared his fangs, his already glowing eyes turning black with purple any reflections of light being purple in his now void-like eyes.

"This is it then?" Loki asked, still panting from the prior activities.

"The grand finale of the night," Lucifer softly hummed into Loki's ear as he loomed over him yet again.

Loki let out a soft noise as Lucifer's breath fanned his neck, the tension in the room at its peak. With a hand cupping Loki's face to tilt it away, Lucifer bit down into the man's neck, his blood flowing into his mouth from the puncture. Loki strangled whatever noises were about to rip from him as a new type of ecstasy took over, a mix of pain and pleasure so strong that Loki's mind almost went numb for a small moment. Lucifer, tasting what he thought to be the richest blood he had ever consumed, was no better off in a state of mind until he felt his tongue burn and tingle.

Pulling away with a small gasp, Lucifer looked Loki in the eye knowing two things. Seeing as Loki's had healed and two black dots remained where Lucifer had bitten him and an image of the two symbols together was placed on Lucifer's tongue - the pact was complete and the night was still young for the lucid duo. _There was a bond that needed seeing to..._


	2. One: S.H.I.E.L.D

Lucifer had long since called Midgard his home. Centuries ago he had come here with the help of his allies and remained ever since. With some simple changes, Lucifer Dravenson was but a myth to the intergalactic kind.

Samuel Raven was a man of many talents when crossed with the S.H.I.E.L.D agency. Though not entirely helpful to the group, no one was about to deny his mad skills and talents for being a spy and assassin. Did Samuel  _work_  for S.H.I.E.L.D? No, and he didn't want to for as long as they held the Tesseract in their hands. However, he did assist them from time to time in the past. Such as throwing a book of Norse Mythology at Director Fury when Thor had landed banishment and temporarily lost his use of Mojinr thought all went well and no more Asgardians have set foot on Earth since.

During his time, Samuel had met a lot of people, witnessed a lot of things and overall blew a lot of stuff up. Such as what his current task was on a fine afternoon with the sun shining and Back in Black screaming on the radio. A large warehouse was the centre of Samuel's attention, his red eyes seeing more than metal walls and his senses picking up more than a storage unit.

With a killer grin, Samuel entered the building. Screams and gunshots echoed in the empty surrounding until a fire broke out and seconds later Samuel walked back out unscathed.

A simple click of his fingers later and the entire building blew up in a ball of fire and carnage. The raven-haired man simple straightened his clothing before going on his way, singing the last of the song;

_Yes, I'm back in black._

The afternoon sun still shone high, so Samuel decided to return to his home in the middle of nowhere. The privately-owned building in the mountains was by no means a modest home with modern decor in a minimalistic yet expensive design. Colours of silvers and greys reflecting the wall-length windows and technology that could only compare to Stark's in the underground basement.

It was there that Samuel listened in on S.H.I.L.D coms before finding the facilities cameras needed hacking.

The Tesseract was sitting in its place, Director Fury and other agents were standing around talking as the intergalactic cube was sparking and letting out beams of blue energy.

"Talk to me, Doctor," Fury says as he walks up to Doctor Selvig 

Selvig walks from behind a machine with a concerned look plastered over his face, as he greets Fury the Tesseract glows a brighter blue and another set of flare rings shoot out.

"Director," Selvig acknowledges. 

"Is there anything we know for certain?" Fury asks.

"Tesseract is misbehaving," Selvig plainly states. 

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury glares. 

Samuel stifles a chuckle as he watches the stupidity continues.

"No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, but she's also... misbehaving," Selvig answers. 

"How soon until you pull the plug?"

"She's an energy source. We turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level..."

"We've prepared for this, Doctor. Harvesting energy from space," Fury somewhat calmly states.

"We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. Now, she's throwing off interference radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation," Selvig confidently quips.

"That can be harmful," Fury looked to the side, "Where's Barton?"

"The Hawk? Up in his nest as usual," Selvig half-heartedly responds. 

Barton is dressed in a black tactical suit, sitting in the rafters simply watching. Fury calls up to him via the coms and Barton grapples down to Fury. The two quietly walk off in a discussion of the situation until a scientist interrupts by yelling out to Selvig.

"Doctor, it's spiking!" 

By this point, Samuel doesn't care for what the mortal men have to talk about. He can sense, even halfway across the world, that someone is about to use the Tesseract and come through. While the mortals hide from the bright light of the stone, Samuel watches as the shape of a man starts to morphe through until the bright light stops and someone is kneeling on the ground with a sceptre and attire that Samuel recognized. 

"Loki?"  Samuel whispers in sheer surprise. 

"Sir put down the spear!" Fury calls out.

Samuel stops listening as he watches several things happen, starting with Loki shooting a blue beam at Fury. As Loki demolishes the S.H.I.E.L.D agents, Barton's heart is touched by the sceptre and his eyes turn black before glowing blue. 

"Mind control?" Samuel muttered in surprise, this was very unlike the Loki he knew. Well... The means were a bit more uncontrolled.

Fury managed to take the Tesseract off Loki before the two sides left any camera views and Samuel disconnected from the system. 

He had so many thoughts running through his head, why was Loki here? Asgard had no business starting a war with humans so Odin was not likely behind it. Did that mean Loki found out about his heritage? If so what had happened that caused him to go this far off the right path. Where was Thor in all of this, let alone what was the sceptre Loki had? It wasn't from Asgard, that much was clear.

Samuel sighed and leant back in his chair before walking up to his living room. In the comfort of his own home, Samuel let his humanoid appearance falter. His tail uncurled from his waist and lazily hung down, occasionally flicking side to side if his thoughts raced. 

Loki was back but he was attacking the species Samuel wanted to protect. The humans would be none the wiser to the intergalactic power Loki now held. Even Thor would be in for a surprise.

He had to intervene. Samuel, while hiding, would step in. Loki couldn't afford to know where he stood in the world and bugger it all if Thor reported back his location to Odin. It was hard enough to make Himedals job harder.

It was dangerous, but it needed to be done. Samuel made up his mind. He would assemble with the Avengers.

He just had to throw another book at Fury and all should be well.

Well, that was what Samuel had originally thought anyway. It took another two days of lurking invisibly around the S.H.I.E.L.D base before they brought in Loki and the addition of Tony Stark and Thor - whom Samuel should have guessed would have arrived to help. 

Samuel watches as Loki gets escorted to a cell, S.H.I.E.L.D's own squad of armoured men flanking him on every opening. As Loki was guided past where Samuel stood, the Hellion could feel his heartbeat skip as the lost scent of his lover washed past him. It had slightly changed over time, now smelling less the fragrance of Asgardian flowers and smelling more like the off lands of somewhere in the middle of the universe. 

After Loki left the room, Samuel decided to lure out Fury. Still hiding, Samuel allowed his nails to return to their claw-like nature and ran them along the metal walls of the Helicarrier. To say the horrid sound caught attention was an understatement but Fury was quickly clued in as to what was happening.

The odd man with intergalactic knowledge was back. Fury was quick to isolate himself, knowing the man wouldn't show face otherwise. Fury was aware he was going to speak to Loki, but this matter seemed just as pressing. 

As soon as the door shut behind Fury, Samuel revealed his human form calm expression and all.

"Fury," Samuel greeted, "I take I don't need to throw another Norse book at you?" 

"No, but you could explain to me how you relate to these Gods," Fury bit out. 

"You see if I answer that now Thor  _might_  just try to kill before with his thickheadedness before I get to explain," Samuel rolled his eyes at the mention.

"Who are you, really? I know someone was able to hack into my system when Loki arrived and it wasn't Stark."

"Samuel Raven, for now, a pleasure as S.H.I.E.L.D's best hacker. A pass time seeing as I was the foundation of technology as you know it." 

"Good, so we do have some finite information on you. You might just team up with us to stop this whole Tesseract thing then." 

"Oh no, I don't want anyone to know I exist thanks. Too many things out to kill me, for different reasons you know," Samuel snorted but got the feeling the human would one-up him.

"Right, well I have work to do. Feel free to go watch on the briefing room," Fury smirked as he walked out of the room.

Samuel followed his suggestions, staying well away from the Avengers and hiding between a wall and a computer hoping that the agent wouldn't stretch his legs. The conversation between Fury and Loki went as followed;

"In case it's unclear. You so much as try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass," Fury rambled before the sound of the wind was heard, "Thirty thousand feet. Straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works!?"

"Ant," Fury pauses before finishing, "Boot."

"An impressive cage. Not build, I think, for me," Samuel could hear the smirk in Loki's voice.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury shot back to Samuel's amusement.

These mortals might actually need his help to get this job done without a big steaming mess. Lost in thought, Samuel didn't take heed of the taunting between the two any longer. Even forgetting that the Avengers stood just off to his right until Banner spoke. 

"He just grows on you, doesn't he?"

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Rogers asks.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people, they will win him the Earth. In turn, I suspect, for the Tesseract," Thor mused.

"No known worlds," Samuel scoffs, scaring the pants off of the agent on the computer and bringing the conversation to a halt.

The room fell into silence before Samuel picked up on static form the coms. Natasha Romanoff stood up and walked towards where Samuel was hiding. Suddenly her arm darted out and flipped the Hellion over her shoulder into the poor agent who Samuel seemed to be fated to give a heart attack. 

"Samuel Raven, Fury suggests you introduce yourself about now," Romanoff spat, not liking that someone was just sitting there. 

"Fuck Fury," Came the curt reply before Samuel allowed his appearance to shimmer into view.

Dusting his black dress shirt off, was Samuel with his black slacks and long hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. His fangs were well hidden and a brown hue covered the crimson in his eyes. With a small huff and rub of his jaw, Samuel turned to the Avengers. 

"Names Samuel Raven, an intelligent man who once threw a book of Norse Mythology at Fury... and as far you know I can turn invisible," Samuel greeted with a humoured look. 

"The hell?" Came Banner's blunt comment.

"Yes, you don't know me. I know you, good, good keep talking I'll just vanish again," Samuel started.

"You look familiar," Thor's voice made the room fill with tension. 

"Well I should hope so, your dad's a  _fucking_  asshole!" Samuel snorted as he watched Thor plough through some spare chairs towards him.

"Guys!" Rogers interrupted, "We should be focusing on the task at hand. I wanna know why Loki let is take him. He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. The guy's a bag full of cats, you can smell the crazy on him," Banner cut in. 

"Have care how you speak, Loki is beyond reason, but he is still of Asgard and my brother," Thor defended.

"He killed eighty people in two days," Romanoff spat. 

"He's adopted," Thor awkwardly answered. 

"Wow, so kind," Samuel grumbled, leaning against the opposite wall.

"And what would you know?!" Thor roared.

"More than you apparently and he grew up with you," Samuel sneered, his Hellion attitude started to snake into his mentality. 

"Just who are you?!" 

The room fell into a brief silence. What was Samuel supposed to say? He was Loki's husband and an exiled Hellion from outer space?

"Anyways," Banner sighed in defeat, "Iridium, what did they need that for?"

"It's a stabilising agent, who's the new guy?" Stark commented as he walked in with Coulson. 

"Someone with a similar humour to you," Rogers grumbled. 

"Look, I wouldn't be here it Loki wasn't involved," Samuel defended, "and here I go almost making misunderstandings again." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I released a chapter based on the Avengers movie! I'll follow the plotline for it. Lucifer, as one might expect, knows what's up with big and purple. So, there'll be that conflict which might or might not help everyone involved with fighting aliens. Sound out if you want me to try and hit in some other movies in the future.


End file.
